


It Looks Like You Might Be One Of Us

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, heavily influenced by oitnb, i bet yall just love that tag lmao, i know i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” Takao says and looks at Kuroko with a wicked glint in his eyes. “You ever been here? before To prison I mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroko shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s kinda like the Bahamas. Have you ever been to the Bahamas?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroko shakes his head again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well prison is just like the Bahamas. Only fucking horrible.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Looks Like You Might Be One Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> so like i said in the tags this fic is heavily influenced by the show oitnb although u dont have to watch the show to understand this fic
> 
> if u guys like this chapter leave me a kudos a comment a book ark yall know what to do and i hope to update this fic soon! and dont worry i am not droppin the skype fic, just wanted to pick up another project!
> 
> i hope u guys enjoy!

_I’ve always loved getting clean._

 

Two year old Kuroko squealed as his grandmothers wrinkled hands tickled his tummy as she cleaned her grandson in their small sink, a small smile on her weathered face as Kuroko kicked his chubby little legs, getting soapy suds everywhere.

 

_I loved baths._

 

Five year old Kuroko carefully constructed a beard out of bubbles for himself in the tub, mumbling in disappointment when it broke apart in his hands mere seconds later.

 

_I loved showers._

 

Kuroko lathered his hair with shampoo, closing his eyes and tilting his head towards the spray of the shower head as his ex boyfriend ran his hands up his sensitive sides before cupping his face in pulling him in for a long heated kiss, their bodies rubbing together, slick and heated from their shower.

 

_It’s my happy place._

 

Kuroko squirmed in his fiancées tight grip. They were cuddling in the bathtub, surrounded by plants of all varieties. and his cheeky lover had his arms firmly locked around the shorter man, refusing to let him go. Kuroko turned his head and found his lips being captured in a sweet gentle kiss, sighing into Aomine’s mouth as the love of his life nuzzled his neck happily.

 

The sound of a horn being blown startles Kuroko out of his happy day dream. He opens his eyes and gets the pleasant surprise of cold water being spat into his eyes. He blinks quickly and tries to wash the soap off of him with desperate urgency, shower slippers that he had created from some tissues and tape he had found squelching in the dirty water in a way that made him gag, before someone shut the water off for him.

 

_Was my happy place._

 

Imayoshi strolls through the bathroom, pausing to admire an inmate that had his ass hanging out as he towelled his hair, clearing his throat as he leans against the short walls separating each shower.

 

“I’ll be out in one second.” Kuroko promises as he fumbles with the soap packet he had been given.

 

“Uh huh.” Imayoshi says and tries to seem nonchalant as he focuses his gaze anywhere but inside of the shower. “Ya, I’ll wait. Ya better have left some hot water left for the other inmates.”

 

“There wasn’t very much when I started-“ Kuroko tries to reason but Imayoshi merely raises an eyebrow and hums.

_“Mhmmm.”_

 

When Kuroko takes more than a second to come out Imayoshi peers through a rip in the shower curtain and shoves it aside, completely ready to yank Kuroko out if necessary.

 

“Man, what’s taking ya so long?” The guard complains and Kuroko gets the hint. He grabs his half soaked towel from the hook next to him and steps out of the stall, trying to cover up his body quickly but still noticing Imayoshi’s eyes lingering on his chest.

 

“I’m out, I’m out.” Kuroko says and  tries to walk past the guard but ends up getting his thin shouders grabbed by him.

 

Kuroko squeezes his eyes shut and braces himself for a groping (he’s read up on prison molestation and he’s sure that a small guy like him is an obvious easy target) but to his surprise Imayoshi’s looking at his feet. Or more specifically his shittily self made shower sandals.

 

“Did ya seriously make those yourself? Ya know they sell flip flops at the commissary. Jesus Christ, ya know what the commissary is right?”

 

“Of course I know what that is. It’s just that…my money hasn’t arrived yet.” Kuroko stared down at the floor, avoiding eye contact and choosing his words and tone carefully. The last thing he wanted was a shot on his first day in this hellhole.

 

“Awwww, poor little rosy nips don’t got no money.” Imayoshi mocks him. _Rosy nips?!?!?!_ Kuroko looks down and realizes that his nipples are indeed out and they are indeed pretty damn rosy.

 

He covers his chest and runs past the snickering guard towards the sinks, trying not to make eye contact with anyone as he tries to focus on the last good night he had had with his fiancée and their two best friends.

* * *

 

Kuroko remembered sitting on his back porch, having a farewell feast with his fiancée and the two friends of his choosing. Kuroko had chosen his two best friends because only a true idiot would want to spend their last night of freedom pretending to have fun with a bunch of fake friends. Sakurai and Kuroko hadn’t been friends for long, only recently had they met through Aomine, but they had become close in those few months, close enough for Sakurai to earn an invite to Kuroko’s slightly depressing going away party.

 

“So er, K-kuroko-kun’s  going to prison and he got you-“

 

“A flesh light.” Aomine confirmed, looking way too pleased with the fact that 1) his fiancée was going to fucking prison and 2) he had proudly declared to his little gathering of friends that he know owned an incredibly embarrassing sex toy.

 

“I’m sorry for a-asking…” Sakurai mumbled and Aomine just laughed and laughed at his embarrassed co-worker.

 

“It was a guilt present. Because…y’know…he’s guilty about the fact he’s going to prison and I wont be able to ram it in his ass every night, I’ll have to settle for a sad toy to stick my dick in instead. It’s a guilt flesh toy.”

 

Ogiwara laughed and piled his plate high with roasted pork and added a little bit of salad to even it out as he joins his friends at the table. The table was full of Kuroko’s favourite foods, there was everything from chow mein to a huge tub of vanilla ice cream just sitting there, just begging to be licked straight out of the carton, it looked so fucking good.

 

Kuroko’s best friend slipped into the seat next to him and started to complain loudly. As much as Kuroko appreciated his best friend leaving the girl of his dreams to be here at his little get together Kuroko really wanted to fucking beat Ogiwara over the head for acting like such an asshole right now. Hey, fuckwad, who was going to prison for 15 months again? Yeah that’s right! Me! Not you! Kuroko wanted to scream but instead sipped his wine as the brunet grumbled loudly.

 

“I can’t believe you’re going to jail-“

 

“Prison.” Kuroko had corrected him quietly and took a delicate bite of his chicken. “Trust me, there’s a difference.”

 

Ogiwara bit his lip, and looked from his full plate to Kuroko, back to the pig and then finally focused his gaze on his best friend who was trying his hardest to keep himself together.

 

“I can’t believe you’re missing my engagement party, you know I had to reschedule my wedding just for you? Who the hell even holds their engagement party and their wedding more than a year apart.” Ogiwara had said and then grinned in a dorky way and pointed at himself. “This guy!”

 

Kuroko smiled a little and set his wine glass down. The crisp fall air had hints of roasted meat and candles burning in it and Kuroko breathed the smell in deeply, wondering if he would even be allowed to smell the latter two things for the next fifteen months.

 

He wished vainly for time to stop, to forever be here with his friends in this surreal and perfect place he was in right now.

 

Ogiwara watched his childhood friend close his eyes and breathe in the air, watching how the slight wind ruffled his hair and how the moonlight and the lanterns illuminated his old face, shining on his skin making him look ageless.

 

“Am I allowed to cry?” Ogiwara asked quietly and Kuroko’s eyes snapped open.

 

“No. Definitely not.” Kuroko whispered to him, not wanting to break the magical feel of the night.

 

Ogiwara shrugged, wiping his eyes hard with the ends of his sleeves.

 

“Fair enough.” He whispered back, words drowned out by the sound of Aomine’s bellowing voice announcing that desert had been served.

* * *

 

Later that night Kuroko had sat on his fiancées lap in bed, rolling his hips to try and spark some friction between them.

 

“Daiki, don’t you want to make some memories tonight?”

 

Aomine raised a hand a lazily brushed a lock of Kuroko’s hair behind his hair, cursing and letting his hand drop when he felt Kuroko’s small hand disappear inside of his boxers and grab his limp cock.

 

“Fuck it, I’ll need some good jerking material for when you’re gone anyways.” Aomine joked, using crude humour to mask the feeling of absolute heart break that he was going to be separated from the absolute love of his life for more than a year.

 

Kuroko didn’t even smile. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Aomine’s with an urgency his lover had rarely see on him. Aomine moaned into the smaller boys mouth, tongue licking into the others open mouth, hips jerking up into Kuroko’s hold as his cock was sloppily stroked.

 

“Daiki…Daiki… _Daiki stop_ I need to-“

 

“Need to what babe?”

 

“I need to pee.” Kuroko said and Aomine, to his credit, didn’t even laugh. Just simply let him go and leaned back letting Kuroko dash towards the bathroom, watching his boyfriend disappear into the small room connected to their bedroom with a sigh.

 

“Hey.” He called out and Kuroko turned around with a surprised expression.

 

“You look beautiful.”

 

Kuroko’s smile was shy as he stared at his feet, too frazzled to compliment his fiancée back.

 

“…Thanks.”

 

As Kuroko sat on the toilet he looked around the bathroom trying desperately to permanently burn the memory of his house into his brain, wanting a safe and sound memory in his head to focus on when things got too tough.

 

As Kuroko tried to memorize the checkered pattern of the tiling to his horror he felt tears well up. Would a prison bathroom even be half as good as this one? What if he had to go to the bathroom in front of everyone? And shower in front of everyone? While Kuroko wasn’t a full blown prude, he was still incredibly self conscious about his body. He only had sex with Aomine in the dark and only sent the occasional half clothed nude and that was only when he was feeling particularly sexual. There was no way he could get naked in a room full of men! That was ridiculous!

 

The blue haired boy wiped his tears but they spilled faster than he could dab at them. He seemed to accept the fact that he was going to look a puffy eyed monster the next morning and didn’t even bother washing his face after he flushed and washed his hands, just heading straight back to the bathroom and smiling a teary eyed smile at Aomine, who truly looked wonderful in the bed, dark, toned skin standing out against their clean white bed sheets, face neutral as he checked his phone.

 

“Daiki…” Kuroko whispered loudly, succeeding in getting his boyfriends attention. “You look beautiful too.”

 

If Aomine heard the crack in his lovers voice, or noticed the tear tracks on Kuroko’s face, he merely ignored them, choosing to scoot over and pat the empty space beside him in the bed.

 

“C’mon Tetsu.” He said and waggled his finger. Kuroko obliged and curled up next to him, soft kisses escalating into a full blown make out session until Aomine got fed up with the teasing and rolled over, pinning his lover to the bed and throwing Kuroko’s legs over Aomine’s broad shoulders and pulling the small boy as close as was possible that night.

* * *

 

They got there much quicker than Kuroko would’ve liked, both of them had been strangely quiet the whole ride there. On any other day Aomine would’ve filled the silence with some rambling but this was definitely not just any other day.

 

As the car turned the corner Kuroko caught sight of the sign for their local correctional facility-his new home for the next fifteen months- and sucked in a breath.

 

Aomine took a hand off the steering well (on any other day Kuroko would’ve scolded him for doing something so reckless but, like it had been stated before, today was not any other day) and squeezed Kuroko’s hands tightly, fingers interlocking as they drove up to the gate.

 

Kuroko took in the tall barbed wire fence with worried eyes, trying not to whimper at the sight of the prison itself. Aomine watched him with a saddened expression, knowing that nothing could say would make his lover feel better.

 

A large white van drove past them, slowing down as it came near them, window rolling down and a bald head sticking out.

 

“Hey.” The man (guard?) barked at them. “Visiting hours are over!”

 

Aomine leaned back so Kuroko could lean over him and talk to the guard himself.

 

“I’m…I’m here for a self surrender.”

 

The guard raised a bushy brow.

 

“Self surrender? Alright, go ahead.”

 

The guard continued his rounds around the outside of the prison and Aomine and Kuroko exchanged a look before Aomine broke eye contact first and sped off towards the gate.

 

“Did he look surprised?” Kuroko couldn’t help but ask. “Self surrenders aren’t common are they? Wait…I can’t remember, oh god.”

 

Aomine tried not to smile at his fiancees worried tone, knowing that Kuroko would glare that terrifying glare at him if he even sounded too amused. He watched as Kuroko pulled out a mirror from his bag and inspected his eyes in it.

 

“Daiki why didn’t you tell me I look like shit-“

 

“Babe you don’t look like shit.”Aomine said, actively biting his lip to keep from smiling. “Besides, who the hell cares about what you look like right now?”

 

“Don’t call me babe. And if anyone else sees my puffy eyes they will know that I was crying, which is a sign of weakness, and I shouldn’t display any signs of weakness that’s what all the books and blogs said-“

 

Aomine, after making sure that no one was behind him, stopped the car and leaned over and planted a surprisingly affectionate kiss on Kuroko’s cheek.

 

“Don’t focus on that guard. Don’t focus on your appearance-even though you look fucking beautiful-. Focus on me, look at me, babe please.” Aomine sounded desperate as he held Kuroko’s face in his hands. “I love you. So fucking much. And the next year is going to be absolute torture for us both, but I want you to promise me to stay strong. You’re so damn strong, I know you are Tetsu. Be strong for me, baby boy, be strong for me.”

 

Kuroko nodded and blinked quickly trying to calm himself down. When he got his breathing control he choked out;

 

“I love you too, Daiki. And I will, I will be strong for you.”

 

They held each others gaze for a tender intimate moment before someone behind them honked at the two love birds, spurring them to move away from each other. Aomine turned the car on again and they resumed their drive towards the prison, Kuroko spending the whole drive looking out the window and rubbing the spot where his engagement ring used to be up until a couple hours ago where he had removed it and placed it in a box under his bed to reunite with when he got out.

 

The rest of the journey was relatively normal. When they arrived a lady at the desk told them it would take a while and right when she thought that Aomine and Kuroko were too far away to hear her she started shit talking to her fellow co worker on the phone.

 

“A self surrender! I know! First one this year! Gotta mark that one down HAH!”

 

As the couple sat down in the waiting room and shared a sandwich together (it was mayo and cheese and turkey, Aomine’s favorite but Kuroko let it slide) Kuroko couldn’t help but smile through a mouthful of bread.

 

“My grandmother still has not told my parents where I am. They still think I am with her, just disappearing off to god knows where when they visit. You think they’ll ever know?”

 

Aomine wiped a glob of mayo off of Kuroko’s cheek and grinned at him.

 

“Are they gonna believe their little baby boy is a hardened felon now? You should totally get a tattoo and scare the shit out of them when they come to visit!”

 

Kuroko’s smile disappeared almost instantly.

 

“If they come to visit…” Kuroko had repeated sadly and Aomine put his sandwich down and wrapped his buff arms around his fiancée.

 

“Hey, no talking like that, understand? Who needs them when you got me? I swear I’ll visit you everyday-“

 

“Daiki.” Kuroko interrupted, smiling despite himself. “I think visiting happens every week-“

 

“And we can sneak off to have sex in the bathroom!”

 

“Daiki!” Kuroko had began to laugh. “We can’t do that.”

 

“And with me there, you can pretend we’re at home, role playing as a prisoner and a visitor before we have some hot steamy fucking. Ehhhh? You like it?”

 

“I love it.” Kuroko said with a glimmer in his eye (Aomine prayed to God that that beautiful playful glimmer would forever stay in Kuroko’s beautiful eyes) and finished his sandwich before stealing Aomine’s and nibbling on the crust, much to his fiancees amusement. 

* * *

 

Kuroko remembers the conversation he had had with his grandma about him going to prison. Aomine and him had sat in Kuroko’s grandmothers living room, surrounded by floral furniture and expensive dish sets that had never ever been used in the history of forever. Kuroko had calmly explained about his ex boyfriend that had ran a drug smuggling ring and had recruited him as a drug mule. Kuroko had agreed, had transferred one bag of money and that was that. After that he had never done anything like that again, touring the world with his ex boyfriend before ultimately coming back to finish college and met Aomine, fell in love and got engaged. Five years later after meeting his ex boyfriend the police had found Kuroko and arrested him for smuggling illegal substances across borders. Kuroko had surrendered, more willing to spend a little over a year in prison than go to court and have a chance of being stuck with a much longer sentence.

 

Strangely enough his grandmother seemed to be having a bigger issue with the fact that it was a boyfriend that ran the drug smuggling ring and not a girlfriend.

 

“You were a homosexual?” His grandmother asked looking pretty scandalized and Kuroko and Aomine exchanged an amused glance before Kuroko lifted up his hand and pointed to his engagement ring and then to Aomine.

 

“Yes grandmother, and I still am.” Kuroko said slowly and his grandmother shook her head, sighing and muttering to herself about how disappointed she was she wasn’t going to have any great grand children any time soon.

 

“Anyways, Tetsuya, what did you do with all that money?”

 

Aomine looked interested in Kuroko’s answer as well, having never asked that question before.

 

Kuroko tried not to blush as he remembered lying on a five star hotel bed in France, a head of red hair between his legs, bringing him more pleasure than he ever thought was possible in his life.

 

“Well grandmother…Daiki…I think it is safe to say I was not in it for the money.” Kuroko said and from the disgusted looks on Aomine and his grandmothers faces he could tell they understood what he was implying.

 

It seemed that the universe had been constipated for the last five years and then decided to rain a massive shit storm of bad luck all over Kuroko to make up for all the good luck he had had for the past couple of years because as soon as Aomine had ran off to put Kuroko’s phone in the car (after planting a deep kiss on his lips which had Ms. Shit Talking Desk Lady rolling her eyes) a guard walked through the door right across from Kuroko and said;

 

“It’s time.”

 

“But, I need to say goodbye to my fiancée! You need to wait.”

 

The short brown haired woman didn’t look too impressed with that.

 

“Are you telling me what I have to do?”

 

Kuroko immediately back tracked.

 

“No I am not Officer…” Kuroko stole a quick glance at the woman’s breast pocket where her name was neatly stitched onto. “Officer Aida, please we have been waiting for three hours and my fiancée just  left so if I could say goodbye to him properly-“

 

“I’m sure you two had the chance to say goodbye properly last night.” She said with the hint of a smirk on her youthful face. “Now if you’ll take this I.D and follow me, that’s your temporary one you’ll stick on your uniform when we-“

 

Aomine ran through the doors again and once he saw the guard in front of Kuroko he immediately pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug.

 

“I’m here.” He murmured into Kuroko’s neck and Kuroko wrapped his arms around his lover.

 

“He’s here.” Kuroko sighed a relieved sigh. “Thank you, Daiki, I knew you could make it.”

 

“Who’s this?” Officer Aida asked and Kuroko’s smile grew.

 

“This is my fiancée-“

 

“Oh your fiancée huh? Good luck with that.”

 

Kuroko and Aomine broke apart and looked at the woman with confused eyes.

 

“ _Excuse me_ -“ Kuroko began but was cut off by the woman herself.

 

“Those your personal items?” Officer Aida asked, referring to the envelope in Kuroko’s hands which he immediately gave to her.

 

She rifled through the papers and to Kuroko’s horror, she handed the check back to them.

 

“This can’t be here.”

 

Aomine and Kuroko exchanged scared glances.

 

“But someone said last week to bring this here.” Aomine protested and Officer Aida tucked the envelope under her arm and handed the check back forcefully.

 

“You need to mail it here. It takes a couple weeks usually, so good luck with commissary kid.” She said and Aomine reluctantly took the check and slipped it into his pocket.

 

“Daiki.” Kuroko said in a terrified voice. “Promise me you will mail it the second you get home.”

 

“I promise babe.” He murmured and Officer Aida started walking away, gesturing for Kuroko to follow her.

 

“Say your goodbyes inmate.” She said and Kuroko swallowed thickly and found himself being squeezed in a reassuring bear hug by Aomine.

 

“I love you and I’ll see you soon.” He said and kissed Kuroko slow and sweetly.

 

“I love you too. I’ll call you soon I swear. And get that check address from the lady at the desk. Don’t forget to take care of Nigou. And check in with Ogiwara-kun and Sakurai-kun every now and then! Don’t sell our rings unless you absolutely need them for rent. And don’t forget about my grandma-“

 

“Wrap it up.” Officer Aida snapped and the couple exchanged one last tearful hug and kiss before Kuroko turned away so he wouldn’t have to watch Aomine wipe his tears away before leaving the building.

 

The next hour or so was incredibly boring. Kuroko got suited up in his hideous bright orange uniform and a boring pair of blue slip ons that fit him perfectly. While they weren’t as uncomfortable as he thought they’d be, the uniform and the standard issued boxers he had been given were slightly scratchy.

 

Oh, and the strip search. That was something.

 

Kuroko had no shame when it came to his body and his lover. He had a distinctive memory of being in Germany for a night with his ex boyfriend, both of them drunk off their asses. Kuroko had thought of himself as the sexiest boy in the world and had given his boyfriend a drunken strip tease, that in retrospective must’ve looked ridiculous, but had turned his ex boyfriend on so much they had fucked all night.

 

If Kuroko closed his eyes he could almost pretend he was back in Germany, but instead of a hotel room that smelled like flowers he was in a storage closet that smelled like a dry cleaners, and instead of a sexy red head on the bed in front of him there was a cranky woman ready to shove her hand up his butt.

 

“Would you prefer a male guard?” Officer Aida asked and Kuroko had shaken his head quickly because 1) he wasn’t sure if this was a trick question or not and 2) he would much rather Officer Aida stick her petite hands up his ass then some burly disgusting perverted male guard.

 

Kuroko stripped down and did everything she told him to until she told him to squat and cough and he paused. Surely that was a joke. But from the look in her eyes it definitely wasn’t a prank to make Kuroko look stupid.

 

“Who would even hide a gun in their ass?” Kuroko muttered to himself and Officer Aida chuckled.

 

“You’d be surprised.” She said. “Now cough louder.”

 

After she had inspected every inch of Kuroko’s body thoroughly she handed his new clothes back and turned her back to give Kuroko some privacy which he found ironic. After he was all suited up another guard came to get Kuroko. He and Officer Aida exchanged a few words before he handed Kuroko a thick brown jacket and told Kuroko to follow him outside to where a white van was parked, ready to take him to his new home. On any other occasion Kuroko would’ve made a dry joke about a strange man leading him to a white van but he kept his mouth shut and breathed in the cold air, so hard it made his nose hurt, soaking in as much sun as he could before he was ushered inside of the car.

 

Occupying the window seat was a guy with red hair (Kuroko’s heart skipped a beat but it wasn’t him, thank goodness) with dark roots. The guy must’ve gotten a really bad dye job or that was how it was supposed to look, Kuroko wasn’t sure and didn’t bother asking. He looked tough and slightly scary, the same build as Aomine but slightly lighter with sharp eyes and fucked up eyebrows that had a strip torn down the middle for both of them. Handsome but ruggedly so, just like Aomine.

 

In the drivers seat sat a blonde guy, who looked like a movie star. His lips were red, but in an artificial way that made Kuroko wonder if they sold makeup at the commissary.

 

The boy put his magazine down and said to the guard;

 

“That everyone?”

 

His voice was pleasant and high, a little childish but he seemed mostly harmless to Kuroko.

 

Kuroko had to remind himself that all these men were criminals, no one was a good person, not even him.

 

“Hold up, there’s one more.”

 

As they waited Kuroko drummed his hands against his thighs, trying not to draw attention to himself but when he looked in the rear view mirror he caught the blond staring at him. He slowly removed his sun glasses and winked at Kuroko, hazel eyes lined with a perfect cat eye.

 

“How much time you got?”

 

Kuroko debated whether or not to tell him or not and then decided _‘fuck it why not.’_

 

“15 months.”

 

Blondie turned in his seat and smiled.

 

“That isn’t so bad! I’m doing 60 but I might get out early due to good behavior. Lucky me right!”

 

Kuroko forced a smile and turned to the guy beside him who was scowling at his feet who seemed to be blocking out everything the blondie was saying. In the back of Kuroko’s mind he wondered what such a pretty young boy did to deserve 60 months in this hell hole.

 

“I’m Kise, you’ll see me around a lot, don’t you worry. You have a name blue?”

 

It took him a moment but Kuroko realized Kise was talking to him.

 

“Yes, I’m Kuroko. Kuroko Tets-“

 

“Last names only.” Kise said with a friendly smile. “Hey Tiger, you gotta name?”

 

“Kagami.” He muttered and Kise oohed and aahed.

 

“So, Kuroko, Kagami, listen up. I got a tip for you two. You both are attractive. Like seriously attractive. Model status. I would know. Anyways, you two need to find a guard you’re willing to fuck. In here, no ones past sucking a douchebag guard off for some McDonalds you hear me? There’s this one boy, his name’s Izuki, such a fucking whore. He’s got dibs on all the hot guards and he’ll go batshit if he hears you’re sitting on their faces so choose wisely eh?”

 

Kagami turned a light pink and he refused to say anything and Kuroko shook his head quickly.

 

“I’m sorry, I know you mean well but I have a fiancée and-“

 

“Ah, you’re straight, I get it.” Was it just him or did Kise look disappointed? “Well no worries, just pretend you’re gay. It’ll make things a lot easier in here I swear. Gay for the stay, that’s what they call it!”

 

“You fucking a guard?” Kagami asked out of the blue which thankfully changed the topic from Kuroko to their driver and Kise laughed a long hysterical laugh.

 

“No, oh my goodness, no. I got me a man on the outside. I would never do that to him!”

 

Kagami didn’t look like he believed that all that much.

 

“You sure your man’s gonna stay loyal while you’re rotting away in here? 60 months is a long damn time.”

 

Kagami didn’t mean to sound rude but he had to understand that everything could be taken the wron way. Kise’s nostrils flared as he turned back in his seat and clenched the steering wheel tightly and said to Kagami through gritted teeth;

 

“Of course he’s going to stay loyal because he loves me.”

 

“Great.” Kuroko remarked dryly. “You pissed off our driver. If he crashes the car I’m blaming you.”

 

“I was just asking.” Kagami protested and before Kuroko could snap back at him the guard that had escorted Kuroko to the van arrived again and pushed a terrified looking brunet in next to Kuroko before shutting the door and locking it with an ominous click.

* * *

 

“Daiki?” Kuroko cried out, hands covered in pasta sauce and face splattered in flour. “Daiki where the fuck are you?”

 

Kuroko tried his best to scrub the sauce off his hands but he just couldn’t get it out from underneath his fingernails. Kuroko frowned at his cuticles but couldn’t keep the sour expression on his face for long because the kitchen was warm and it smelled amazing. If only his damn boyfriend could appear and then everything would be splendid.

 

After Kuroko dried his hands on his apron, he turned around to go and drag his boyfriend into the kitchen to help him serve the pasta and found him right behind him, on one knee holding a box.

 

“Oh…oh Daiki no…not now seriously?” Kuroko raised his hand to his mouth to cover his smile as his boyfriend opened the box, showing off the beautiful ring inside with a shit eating grin.

 

“Yes now.” He said and tugged Kuroko closer by his boyfriends waist. “I googled all these really fucking romantic engagement speeches but I know you’d whoop my damn ass if I plagiarized anything so here, I wrote this myself.”

 

Aomine cleared his throat and smiled up at Kuroko.

 

“Yada yada yada, bullshit bullshit bullshit, insert something fucking romantic and sweet as hell here. Tetsu I’ve fucking loved you for three years. You have the cutest face I’ve ever seen, the best sense of the humour, you make the best pasta and your chicken wings don’t suck anymore. You have bomb cock sucking skills and the way you ride my dick makes me wanna scream to the world about how perfect you are. Please, I love you _so_ fucking much, will you marry my pathetic ass?”

 

Kuroko collapsed onto his knees and pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

 

“Yes.” He choked out. “Of course I will.”

 

They spent a couple of minutes just sniffling and hugging and kissing on the floor of the kitchen before Aomine remembered to actually out the ring on Kuroko’s finger and they both bit back happy tears as they kissed.

 

Their make out session was rudely interrupted by the sound of Aomine’s phone ringing. He reluctantly pulled away from Kuroko’s mouth and bit back his wanton moans as Kuroko sucked a mark onto his neck as he answered the phone.

 

“Hey…ah yes ma? Yeah he said yes!” Aomine exclaimed with a giddy smile. “Oh wow don’t sound so surprised.”

 

Kuroko laughed breathlessly as he snuggled into Aomine’s chest as his fiancée finished up the call and helped them both up.

 

“Anways,” he rolled his eyes and kissed Kuroko’s forehead before heading towards the bathroom across the hall. “All that excitement makes me wanna shit. I’ll be back in a bit babe.”

 

Kuroko covered his bright red face, feeling so much happiness in that moment it was a miracle he didn’t explode from how light he felt.

 

“You idiot.” Kuroko said happily. “Of course you would ruin the moment like that wouldn’t you?”

 

“Yeah yeah, I love you too. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to shit in peace.” Aomine snickered as he locked the bathroom door with an ominous click.

 

Too late Kuroko realized that his fiancée had just gotten himself out of pasta duty but Kuroko couldn’t even bring himself to care as he admired the gorgeous piece of bling on his finger

* * *

 

The ride to the actual prison was fairly short, although Kuroko was still glad that they hadn’t forced them to walk. Kise happily chatted about his life and Kuroko was grateful to be invested in someone elses life for once. After a little bit of prodding Kuroko found out the brunet was named Furihata, a stuttering little thing that was doing 34 months ( _“for a c-crime I d-didn’t even do!”_ whatever that meant) and that Kagami was doing a whopping 12. ( _“Aren’t I just the luckiest bastard here?”_ )

 

Kise had repeated his whole fucking the guards thing to Furihata who looked like he was going to vomit at the mere thought of having sex with a guard for a burger. It was safe to say he didn’t look he was going to be gay for the stay as he babbled about the pretty guard that searched him until Kagami shut him up with a classy but straight to the point “shut the hell up.”

 

When they arrived at the camp Kise got out first after turning the car off. He opened the door for the three and helped a shaky Furihata down while Kuroko and Kagami got off themselves, clutching the bags they had been given like a lifeline.

 

“Alright, follow me boys.” Kise said and led the way towards the big doors at the end of the path. As they walked down the path Kuroko tried to ignore the wolf whistles and the jeers. Furihata’s tactic seemed pretty legit. Keep your eyes down and scurry after Kise. Kagami was walking with a tough swagger, not looking bothered at all by the crowd of people who had arrived to check them out. Kuroko tried to crank up his invisibility factor and hide between the two as they walked.

 

As soon as they arrived the doors opened for them. A cute Japanese guy held it open for them. His grey eyes twinkled as he nodded in greeting towards Kise.

 

“Hey Ryouta! Fresh meat?” He jerked his head towards the three who were silent.

 

Kise smiled cautiously at the smaller boy.

 

“Hey Izuki,” Kise said and Kagami raised his eyebrows as Kuroko’s eyes widened. So this was the infamous slut that fucked all the guards. He didn’t look too capable of going batshit but then again, who knew what these guys were capable of. “Yup, they’re the freshest.”

 

Izuki waved at them as they stepped into the doorway and he whistled care freely as he let the door fall shut between them, walking away without a care in the world.

 

Kuroko took a deep breath and closed his eyes tight. This was it. The point of no return. Well, technically as soon as he had walked into the prison offices that was the point of return  but this was a metaphorical point of no return. The next step you take, you’re going to be a different person. He told himself. C’mon, you can do this. Kuroko thought.

 

“Hey, Kuroko? C’mon buddy, don’t wanna miss the tour do you?” Kise asked and Kuroko exhaled slowly and opened his eyes to see the three staring at him with varying degrees of concern on their faces.

 

“I’m coming.” Kuroko said and takes a step, then another one, then another one into his future.

 

Kise had led them each to a small office where the guards took their photos which would be used for their I.D photos. Just Kuroko’s luck, the stupid guard spent 20 minutes figuring out how to take a photo before a younger and newer and more handsome looking guard stepped in and took the photo for him. Kuroko was pretty sure he looked 100% done with everyone’s shit which wasn’t a bad message to send out actually. It was accurate after all.

 

After the photo mishap Kuroko found himself being ushered towards a health clinic. He got all sorts of shots (fun!) and had to tell the _‘doctor’_ about all his allergies (zero), special medications (zero again) and if he had any tattoos which made Kuroko pause.

 

“I got one removed.” He said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck where he felt like his name was still there but of course it wasn’t there anymore.

 

“You wanna tell me about it?”

 

“No…not really.”

* * *

 

“It looks beautiful. You look beautiful. But don’t touch it. Tattoos don’t stay beautiful when they’re infected.”

 

Kuroko pulled his hands away from the back of his neck and smiled slyly at his ex boyfriend over his shoulder.

 

“Show me yours.”

 

He obliged, rolling up his suit sleeve to show off the name of his lover imprinted onto his skin with light blue ink that looked gorgeous against his pale skin.

 

“You like?”

 

“I love it. But what if we break up? I don’t think this was the best idea-“

 

“If.” His ex murmured and pulled him into a heated kiss which made Kuroko’s head spin and cock ache. “But that’s not going to happen, right?”

 

“Right.” Kuroko repeated and pulled him back for another sloppy desperate kiss, wrist stinging slightly but the intoxicating feeling of being around _him_ was enough to override the pain.

* * *

 

After a quick check in with his counselor (an alright man named Midorima Shintarou who strangely enough had green hair and long feminine eyelashes and had too many things about horoscopes in his office in Kuroko’s opinion) who seemed like many teachers Kuroko had had in the past, nice but strict. He went over the basics and then asked Kuroko to explain his case to him and then went on a rant about the justice system while Kuroko squirmed in impatience in the arm chair.

 

“Well, I am probably boring you.” Midorima says and takes his glasses off and leans forward in a move Kuroko’s seen in the movies way too often. “Some last words of wisdom for you. The only way people are going to hurt you in here is if you let them. Just, keep to yourself okay? And…”

 

Midorima seems a bit uncomfortable saying his next words.

 

“There are homosexuals here. But don’t worry. You don’t have to partake in homosexual sex. If they pressure you into sex, come to me and I promise I will help. The last thing I want is a nice young man like you to be sexually corrupted.”

 

Kuroko bites back a smirk. Clearly this man hasn’t checked his file out properly.

 

“Of course not sir. I have a fiancée after all. Can h-they come to visit?”

 

Midorima didn’t seem to notice Kuroko’s slip up.

 

“Are they on the list?” He asked and Kuroko nodded. “Then of course. I’ll put the list up in the visiting room. She can come this weekend.”

 

Kuroko just smiled.

 

“Thank you Midorima-san.”

 

When he was done with everything Kuroko all but sprinted towards the staircase where he was supposed to meet the others. To his relief Kise informs him that they had only been waiting a couple of minutes for him but from the looks of Kagami’s death glare it could’ve well been hours.

 

Kise showed the three around the prison as much as he could but he wasn’t a very good tour guide.

 

“Don’t go there…no don’t go there…you guys can go there only after 5 o clock…mhmmm don’t go there…you can go there after you get your official bunking assignments but don’t go there-“

 

And it went on and on and on. Kuroko just decided not to go anywhere because it seemed that he could get in trouble literally anyways.

 

“Those are the B dorm bathrooms, that’s visitations, and those are the counselors- hey Kuroko? Who’d you get as a counselor?”

 

“Midorima.”

 

“Yikes. You hear him talking about those _‘sinful homosexuals’_? He was the one being sinful when he bent me over and fucked me on his desk last week.” Kise says with a laugh. Furihata looks scandalized and Kuroko tries not to smile. Kagami merely scoffs.

 

“Thought you didn’t have sex with guards?” He says and Kise winks at him.

 

“Oh babe, this is different, he’s a counselor after all. You’ll probably get your dick sucked by him at least once during your stay. Trust me.”

 

“H-he’s joking r-right?” Furihata whispers to Kuroko who merely shrugs.

 

“So when are we gonna get the outfits everyone else is wearing ‘cause I’m damn tired of being stared at like some kind of freak.” Kagami asks and Kise shakes his pretty blond head.

 

“I don’t know, maybe you can ask-“ Kise was cut off as a beautiful black haired inmate with a striking mole next to his exposed eye walks up to Kagami and slaps him hard across his face after making sure that none of the gaurds caught that he walks away.

 

Furihata gasps and covers his mouth as Kuroko takes a step back while Kagami holds his face and looks over his shoulder and sticks his middle finger out at him.

 

Kise looks weirdly amused.

 

“Was that a friend of yours?” He asks and Kagami rubs his face and shakes his head.

 

“No,” He says with a bitter expression. “That’s my brother.”

* * *

 

After Kise shows them all to their bunk leaving them all with a hug, a packet of soap, a tooth brush and some kind words. Also a pack of tissues which he said were for, but not restricted to, crying. (“If you wanna jerk off, I won’t judge you.”)

 

Kuroko looks around the room, observing his bunk mates silently. Furihata’s in the same room as his, but the boy is just sitting up in his bunk with a permanently wide eyed expression on his freckled face as he stares down at his hands.

 

In the bunk below him there’s a guy with a black undercut and hawkish eyes who introduced himself as Takao and had grabbed both Furihata and Kuroko’s asses when he insisted on hugging them before he said hello and goodbye to Kise by slapping the blond’s bum which he seemed to enjoy. Takao was definitely an ass guy.

 

Takao was apparently also an exhibitionist as he had just returned from the SHU (which was short for solitary for some reason) because he and some other guy were caught having sex in the cafeteria.

 

(“Just my fucking luck eh? I get caught by the one guard that doesn’t like beating his meat to two inmates fucking.”)

 

In the bunk below Kuroko’s was some old man named Katsunori who had been diagnosed with cancer and was regularly taken to chemotherapy every week by Kise himself. Rumor had it (and by rumor Kuroko meant Kise) that he had been a bank robber but no one believed that such a sick old man could ever pull a heist like that off.

 

Luckily for Kuroko, Furihata and Takao this was just a temporary bunk assignment. Their real ones would come in in a couple of days so they didn’t have to get used to sleeping in the same room as Katsunori and his huge loud machine that helped him breathe which scared the shit out of literally everyone which Katsunori seemed to like. In fact the only words he had heard the man say was;

 

“No one fucks with cancer."

 

Right now Kuroko was in the middle of listening to Takao explain how to make a phone call.

 

“Technically you’re so new here you won’t be allowed to but if you talk to Kagetora, the warden, he might let you make one. It helps if you cry. I would say suck him off but 1) his daughter works here and she will make your life hell if you whore yourself out to her dad 2) you’re no Izuki so I doubt it’ll work.”

 

Kuroko nods slowly, trying to store all his information away in his brain for later.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No prob. If you need help, come to your good old uncle Takao and I’ll help. This one’s free but the next one, I’m charging you.”

 

“You’re going to what.”

 

Katsunori laughed a wheezy laugh and Takao just smirked and said in a sing song voice; “ohhhh nothing! You’ll see!”

 

Kuroko felt as terrified as Furihata looked.

 

“Hey,” Takao says and looks at Kuroko with a wicked glint in his eyes. “You ever been here? before To prison I mean?”

 

Kuroko shakes his head.

 

“Well it’s kinda like the Bahamas. Have you ever been to the Bahamas?”

 

Kuroko shakes his head again.

 

“Well prison is just like the Bahamas. Only fucking horrible.”

 

After they had their random countdown (where the handsome guard that had taken Kuroko’s photo came in twice because apparently they messed up counting) Takao told Kuroko to go ahead and get ready for dinner. And then he turned to Furihata.

 

“Hey dude, you’re shaking like a Chihuahua on crack. What did you do?”

 

“I r-read you’re not supposed to a-ask that.”

 

Takao snorted.

 

“You read that?

 

What’d you do? Study for prison?”

 

To everyone’s surprise Furihata laughed nervously, seeming a tiny bit more okay and a tiny bit less shaky.

 

“No I-“

 

“It’s a rhetorical question, god damn it, you’re just as stupid as Shin-chan. You’re cute though, how about we uh, get to know each other? Maybe in the showers tomorrow morning?”

 

Furihata looks horrified and Takao cackles as he waltzes out of the room and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity Kuroko just lets go and laughs and laughs and laughs.

* * *

 

When Kuroko arrived at the lunchroom he realized with dismay the ceteria was packed and it reminded Kuroko of a school lunchroom, just full of guys of all ages which you would definitely not find in a normal school room.

 

The only semi empty table was smack dab in the middle and had Izuki the local slut and Takao who Kuroko felt would be good friends. Furihata was there too, complaining that the eggs were too bland and Takao made a joke that had the two of them laughing hysterically. Kuroko couldn’t see Kise or Kagami anywhere so he decided to sit next to them.

 

“Oh hey Kuroko! We were just talking about white people food!” Takao said and Izuki giggled and held out his hand.

 

“I’m-“

 

“Izuki. I know. We met.”

 

“Oh did we? I meet a lot of guys in here, I tend to forget a lot of them!”

 

Kuroko took a bite of his eggs and nearly spat them out. They were kind of awful. Thankfully  everyone else was too busy focusing on Izuki to comment on Kuroko’s messy eating habits.

 

“Shun’s a hot mess but we hot messes gotta stick together right?” Takao says and to Kuroko and Furihata’s surprise, kisses the other black haired boy on the mouth right then and there.

 

“Inmates! That is enough!” The handsome guard, that Kuroko now knows as Officer Moriyama ,shouts and Takao and Izuki break apart laughing.

 

Furihata’s mouth gapes open and he looks like he’s about to say something but he’s interrupted by a tall slim black haired man appearing at the end of their table.

 

He grins at the two black haired boys and hands them two mini cups of ice cream.

 

“Thanks mommy.” Takao says and digs into his as Izuki coos at the man.

 

“Thanks Niji!”

 

“That’s not actually your m-mom is it?” Furihata asks and Takao sighs.

 

“Of course not ya dumbass! Nijimura’s a maternal figure. He and some of us, we gotta deal, we give him shit and he gives us shit. Ain’t that right mommy?”

 

“Call me that one more time and the deal’s off.” Nijimura says and looks at Kuroko and Furihata suspiciously.

 

“You two new?”

 

They nod and Nijimura sighs and hands them both cups of ice cream as well. Furihata eyes it for a moment before grabbing it and tearing it open and scarfing it down. Kuroko opens his and decides to savour his.

 

“Thank you so much.” Furihata gushes. “The f-food here sucks, I t-thought I was going to have to s-starve myself!”

 

Kuroko nods.

 

“I thought my fiancée had shitty cooking.” He said and when he looks around the table everyone’s staring at him and Furihata.

 

“What?”

 

Takao clears his throat and lets his spoon drop.

 

“Did I mention Niji runs the kitchen?”

 

Kuroko feels his heart drop into his slip ons and Furihata immediately begins to babble his apologizes.

 

“Shit.” Kuroko says and opens his mouth to apologize when Nijimura holds up a hand and silences him immediately.

 

“You don’t like the food here?” Nijimura asks with a terrifying smile. “That’s okay. You don’t have to eat it. Neither of you.”

 

Nijimura walks away and Kuroko suddenly feels like the biggest fucking idiot in the world.

 

Furihata looks like he’s on the verge of tears and Kuroko stares in horror at his plate as Izuki pats his shoulder sympathetically.

 

“I would tell you it’s going to be okay but it’s probably not.” Izuki says unhelpfully and then squeezes Furihata’s hands as if that’s going to make everything okay.

 

“Oh my god.” Takao says. “You two are so fucked. And not in the good way.”

* * *

 

Later that night (it had been a couple hours since dinner and Kuroko still wasn’t sure why they had served eggs for breakfast) Kuroko stood in Warden Kagetora’s office, crying his eyes out and begging for a phone call to his fiancée. Kagetora had agreed and Kuroko had gotten two blissful minutes of talking to his lover and he ended the call, nearly in tears again when he had to say goodbye and he just barely remembered to tell Aomine come visit by Friday when Kagetora had rudely ended the call for them.

 

Kagetora must’ve heard Kuroko complaining about the lack of shampoo because before Kuroko left he had been gifted a small bottle of shampoo by the man. Kuroko couldn’t thank the man enough and clung to the little bottle of shampoo all the way back to his dorm like it was a vanilla milkshake or something.

 

He fell asleep relatively easily and was woken early by Furihata who looked less terrified after a good nights rest. He told Kuroko to get a move on or all the hot water would be taken and told him that Takao had told him about shower fungi which was how Kuroko ended up making his own sandals and showering in the shitty showers, day dreaming about the good memories he had had before he got arrested until Imayoshi had rudely interrupted his shower.

 

As Kuroko walked past the toilets on his way to the door he accidentally walked in on Izuki and Takao and this beautiful inmate he’d never seen before. Izuki was seated on the floor of the shower and had the inmate in his arms, keeping the beautiful boys legs spread as Takao kneeled between them and sucked the inmate off.

 

Takao opened his eyes and made eye conact with Kuroko and winked at him and the inmate shouted and moaned and whimpered as he came into Takao’s mouth and Kuroko hurried the fuck away, pretending he had never seen anything in the first place.

* * *

 

As Kuroko stood in line for breakfast he felt someone playing with his hair. When he turned around he saw the beautiful boy that was getting sucked off by Takao standing in line behind him and messing with his hair with a big smile.

 

“Your hair is so beautiful, hun! If you ever want to do something crazy with it come find me at the salon! I’m Reo!”

 

Kuroko smiled back.I'm Kuroko. And uh thanks, I’ll keep your offer in mind.”

 

As Kuroko stepped up to get his breakfast the cat faced boy working the food stopped him and gave him a special order that Nijimura had made just for him.

 

“Oh…tell him I said thank you.” Kuroko tried not to show how scared he was as he joined Takao and Izuki but no Furihata at a table and nervously opened his tinfoil ball.

 

Bread…okay that was alright…oh mother of good the hell was that?

 

Kuroko whimpered as he shoved his tray away because oh fuck in between the slices of bred there was a _dead fucking rat oh no no no no no._

 

“Put that thing away!” Takao laughed and laughed and laughed.

 

“Oh my God, Niji’s stubborn as fuck boy you won’’t be eating for a while!”

 

“Hey orientation starts in five you better hurry!”

 

“Well this day might be shitty but at least you had a nice shower! I think I saw you in there?” Takao said which was the tipping point for Kuroko.

 

“Um…I think…I need…I’m gonna go-“

 

Kuroko ran outside, shoving his _‘food’_ into the trash and choking back a sob, feeling so overwhelmed as he dashed outside and leaned against the first wall he found, breathing heavily and collapsing to the floor.

 

As he heard footsteps he didn’t even bother looking up but at the sound of _his_ voice Kuroko nearly wet his pants right then and there.

 

“Maybe this is a bad time to say hello.” Says Akashi Seijuurou.


End file.
